


Soul-mates and Soul-sisters

by hoffkk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Lauricity - Freeform, girl talk, smoaknlance - Freeform, soul-sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Laurel have an impromptu brunch that leads to some interesting girl talk, and possibly a life long friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul-mates and Soul-sisters

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mature language used (aka a few cuss words and a talk about sex)  
> My apologies for any grammatical errors.  
> Enjoy!:)

It was 7:00 am and Laurel Lance was dead tired. After staying up half the night with Nyssa talking about all things Sara, she felt both physically and emotionally drained but in a good way. Nyssa was the last person Laurel would have expected to bond with, but they did, and it was nice. It felt good to talk to someone, really talk to someone about Sara and everything that has happened to her since the Queen's Gambit went down. Laurel could never talk to her dad about all that, not that they were talking right now anyway. It would just be too much for him and his heart. Then there is Oliver. He tries to be there for Laurel, to be someone she can talk to, and they have talked a few times about it all, but lately Oliver has been too busy. Not that Laurel can really blame him. It has basically just been one Arrow disaster after another. Which brings her to the other benefit of bonding with Nyssa: training. Oliver said Laurel needed more training, and he was right, much to her dismay. So, Laurel needed a new teacher and who better than a trained assassin. It came up during their girl talk last night, and Nyssa agreed. Laurel was glad she did, but even if she didn't Laurel didn't think that would be the end of their relationship because in a weird way they both need each other right now. Life is just so strange sometimes. Laurel stifled a yawn as she finished up her makeup, covering the bags under her eyes. Slipping on her red trench coat, Laurel knew that coffee was just the thing she needed and she knew exactly where to go.  
Patisserie Amelie was a cute, quaint little place. Although it hadn't been open long, it had quickly become Felicity's favorite. She had stumbled upon an article about it one day in the Starling Schelpper, an anonymous online blog about the city and its hidden secrets. Felicity had been keeping tabs on several online media sources just in case they released any information about the Arrow and his vigilante antics, or "vigilantics" as she liked to call them. There was something about the Starling Schlepper though, how it emphasized the beauty of the city while all this bad stuff was happening in it, that turned Felicity into an avid reader, and when she read about Patisserie Amelie, she knew she had to check it out.  
The pastry shop was little and "L" shaped with a counter at the front that held an old fashioned cash register on the right and a glass display of delicious looking pastries on the left. Small, dark brown, wooden, round tables covered in lacey white table cloths lined the front of the store opposite the counter and made their way around the corner and down the left hand side of the restaurant. Twinkly lights decorated the ceiling and the giant window at the front by the entrance. The walls were white with different French words and saying's written randomly in black script. The only pop of color coming from the wildflowers placed on every available surface. Simply elegant was the perfect description.  
Felicity came in almost every morning before work, and sat in the corner, eating mini éclairs and drinking a latte. She liked to sit back, relax, and enjoy the time to herself. Felicity almost felt a little guilty. Last night, Ray offered to treat her to breakfast this morning, but she declined making up some random excuse. It's not that she didn't enjoy spending time with Ray because she did. Felicity just always saw him throughout the day at work, and usually saw him after too. That is, when Team Arrow didn't need her special skills. Therefore, the mornings were the only time she had to herself and for now she wanted to keep it that way. So, Felicity sat back, took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes, listening to the hum of the cafe around her.  
"Felicity?" said a familiar voice in with an air of confusion and a touch of concern.  
"Wha-" Felicity's eyes flew open, she startled almost knocking over her own coffee.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you...are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Felicity answered, smoothing out her black pencil skirt with one hand. "Just mentally preparing myself for the day."  
"Ah," Laurel nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Care to join me?" Felicity offered.   
Laurel hesitated a moment and suddenly Felicity felt awkward. The word vomit came then and Felicity couldn't stop it. "I mean...um....if you want...you obviously don't have to...I just thought if you had time to kill, we could...you know....chat or something....but if you have things to do, I totally get it. I..."  
Laurel was trying not laugh, only processing half of what Felicity was rambling on about. "Sure. I'd like that." Laurel finally responded, pulling out the chair across from the babbling blonde. She did have time to kill before work and since they are both on Team Arrow now, they probably should get to know each other a little better. If you asked her Laurel couldn't describe her relationship with Felicity. She knew they were more than acquaintances, but were they actually friends? Laurel didn't think so, but that didn't mean they couldn't become friends in the future. They were both very different, sure, but the more time she spent with Felicity, the more she liked her and felt a connection to her. So why not have a chat over some coffee with the girl? I mean if she can bond with Nyssa, she can certainly bond with Felicity. Right?  
Felicity and Laurel talked for about twenty minutes before they had to leave for work. They talked aimlessly about their families, Sarah, Team Arrow stuff, work, and their love lives. They didn't reveal anything heavy or go too in-depth with any one topic, but both women had a really great time. Felicity was the first to speak the thought aloud.  
"You know, this was fun." Felicity said as she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.  
Laurel was doing the same as she answered, "Yeah. It was. Maybe we should make it a weekly thing? We can have a little breakfast and some girl talk. It'd be fun. Don't you think?"  
"Yes," Felicity smiled, "I think it would, but...why? I mean...why do you want to girl talk with me?" Felicity inwardly groaned at the last part of her sentence. She didn't want to sound weird, but she had to know. Laurel had to have other friends she could confide too, then again with her new vigilante gig maybe not.  
"Because..." Laurel half smiled, stepping forward to place a hand on Felicity's forearm, "At the risk of sounding totally cheesy, talking to you... it makes me feel like I have a sister again." Laurel didn't want to get too mushy on the girl, after all they have officially hung out only one time, so she quickly dropped her hand and added, "And besides, I think we could both use a friend...of the female variety. Seriously, there is way too much testosterone in our little club."  
Felicity knew she meant Team Arrow and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Well, you're right about that," She responded and smiled. "So, a week from today? Same place, same time?"  
"Sounds good."  
*****  
It was 7:00 am and Felicity had just sat down at her usual corner table. She got a latte and three mini éclairs like usual. Felicity wasn't expecting Laurel for another fifteen minutes or so. She came early for her desired quiet time and began thinking about everything that happened this past week. She and Laurel were growing closer, chatting more at the foundry and texting every day. Things with Oliver were still weird, especially since he knows that she and Ray are an official couple. She felt bad about Oliver walking in on them like that. Not that they were doing anything major, they were just being couple-y, but still. Felicity shook her head, brushing thoughts of Oliver aside as she stuffed a whole éclair in her mouth at once.  
"Geez, hungry much?" Laurel joked, sitting down across from her friend.  
Felicity jumped a bit, then laughed, then coughed, then laughed again, then coughed again, partially choking on her food. Taking a sip of her latte, she cleared her throat and scolded Laurel playfully. "Can we not start every meeting by scaring the bejesus out of me? Thanks."  
"I suppose, thought it is entertaining for me." Laurel remarked with a smirk.  
Felicity ignored her comment, wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin, and asked "So what's new in the fabulous life of Laurel Lance?"  
"Same old. Same old. What about you? How are things with boyfriend-boss? Boss-boyfriend? What exactly do you call him? Laurel asked half-serious, half-joking just to get a rise out of her.  
"Ray, I call him Ray," She answered dryly before continuing, "and things are just fine."  
"Fine? Seriously? That's all you're gonna say? This is girl talk remember." Laurel reminded.  
Felicity gave a wicked smile, "Well, last night....let's just say that last night was way more than fine.  
Laurel almost choked on her caramel macchiato before smacking Felicity's arm, "Felicity!"  
"I'm kidding," Felicity said between laughs, "well, sort of," she added with a small smile.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Laurel asked arching one eyebrow.  
"It means none of your business." Felicity supplied taking another sip of her latte.  
"Seriously though, woman to woman, friend to friend, have you and Ray..." Laurel paused searching for the right euphemism. Ah, screw it, she thought. If being a lawyer has taught her anything, it's to be blunt when asking the serious questions. So Laurel finished her thought as so, "have you had sex yet?"  
Felicity felt a little weird discussing this out loud with Laurel, but if she couldn't talk about this with her friend who could she talk to? Her mom? No way. Felicity answered vaguely, shrugging, "Once or twice."  
"and how long exactly have you two been dating?' Laurel questioned stealing the last éclair from the small plate in front of Felicity.  
"Am I on trial here or having breakfast with a friend?" Felicity accused.  
"Breakfast with a friend," Laurel responded with a smirk, "a curious friend."  
Felicity smiled, shaking her head at her 'curious friend' before answering, "About two weeks."  
Laurel nodded in response, taking a long drink of her coffee. She wanted to ask Felicity about her feelings for Oliver, clearly Felicity still had some, but she didn't want to overstep. They have only been friends a short while. Therefore, Laurel tried a different angle. "So...do you think Ray could be, you know, the one?" She asked putting air quotes around "the one" for effect.   
"I...uh...I don't know." Felicity stammered, not prepared for that question at all.  
"I mean, from what I can tell he seems like a genuinely good guy who's got the whole package with the looks, the brains, the money..."  
"His money has nothing to do with our relationship." Felicity asserted.  
"I know, I believe you. I'm just saying it doesn't exactly hurt his case. That's all."  
Felicity gave half a smile and reluctantly agreed, "I guess not."  
"So, he's a worthy candidate then?" Laurel reiterated.  
"I suppose, it's just..."she started.  
"Too early to tell?' Laurel offered, giving her friend an out.  
"That," Felicity agreed, "and I've just never really believed in the whole soul-mate thing."  
"Really?" Laurel was definitely surprised by Felicity's omission.  
"Yeah, I mean, when I was little, I always liked the idea of meeting my own prince charming one day and having him sweep me off my feet, but..."  
"But what?" Laurel prodded.  
Felicity knew a lot about Laurel's parents, but Laurel knew next to nothing about hers. It was time to even the playing field. Felicity continued, "My dad ran out on my mom and me when I was just 9 years old, and after that...I- I just couldn't believe that there was only one person out there for everyone. I mean, what would that say about my mom? Either her soul mate was an ass-hole or she just got stuck with an ass-hole while her prince charming is still out there somewhere. Either way, it sucks."  
"I'm so sorry, Felicity. And I get it... I used to think my parents would find their way back to each other one day, you know, because they're my parents; their soul mates. And then my mom found someone new. When she first told me, I just couldn't process what was happening. Did she love this new guy more than my dad? Or was it just easier to love this guy instead?  
"What did she say?" Felicity couldn't help but ask.  
"She told me that she would always love my father, but she's in love with someone else now and she's happy. She also said that she had to believe that all the hardship and tragedy we went through had a purpose, and maybe part of that purpose was to bring new people together. People who wouldn't have met otherwise."   
"Like her and her new man?"  
Laurel nodded. "I don't know if she is right, but after thinking about it for so long, I am beginning to appreciate the sentiment."  
"Yeah, but there has to be a better way to bring two people together, right? Felicity joked, half-heartedly in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"You'd think." Laurel answered.  
There was a lull in the conversation as Laurel sipped her drink and Felicity twisted her napkin with her fingers. Suddenly Laurel had an idea.  
"Maybe your right." Laurel said.  
Felicity was lost. "About what?"  
"Maybe there is an easier way for two people to get together." Laurel explained.  
"I'm not sure I'm following..."  
"When is your mom visiting next?" Laurel asked getting more excited by the second.  
"I'm not sure. Why?" Felicity searched her friend's face for any clues as to what she was thinking.  
"I just thought it would be nice if we all went to dinner sometime."  
"All? As in the three of us?" Felicity questioned.  
"No, all as in the four of us: you, your mom, me, and my dad."  
"Wait. You wanna hook-up our parents?"  
"Yeah. Why not? They clearly have a lot in common."  
"Okay, I'll bite. Like what?" Felicity prodded, leaning back as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Well," Laurel began, "they're both lonely, they both deserve to be happy, and they both have super smart, attractive daughters looking out for them."  
Felicity laughed at that last commonality. "Well, you're not wrong." she admitted, flipping her hair over her shoulder for dramatic effect with one hand as she leaned forward again. "But I don't think it's our place to meddle."  
"Seriously? Do you remember our night job? It's meddling 101." Laurel said, giving her an incredulous look.  
"That's different, and you know it." Felicity tossed back.  
"Agree to disagree." Laurel said before finishing off her coffee.  
They locked eyes for a moment, and Felicity sighed.  
I'll tell you what, I 'm not gonna force my mom to visit, but whenever she does come by next, I will let you know and we can revisit the situation. Deal?"  
"Deal." Laurel replied. It was nearing 7:45am. Both had to be at work by eight, so they stood to put on their coats. After doing so, Laurel reached out her hand toward Felicity. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Smoak." Humoring her, Felicity shook her hand firmly and said, "The pleasure was all mine."  
They each let out a small laugh, hugged, and went their separate ways, Felicity going left and Laurel going right.  
Felicity reached her car, got inside, and turned the key. As the engine roared to life, a thought struck Felicity. Before buckling in, she sent off a quick text to Laurel.  
F: Do you really think our parents could be soul mates?  
Felicity drove on as she waited for her phone to vibrate, signaling a response from Laurel. As she drove, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a bigger purpose for her moving to Starling and now suddenly becoming friends with Laurel. Maybe the reason, or part of it, was that simple. Maybe it was about bringing two people together who wouldn't have met otherwise.  
Felicity pulled into the parking garage of Palmer Technologies. As she got out of the car, her phone buzzed. Immediately pulling it from her purse, she read the message and smiled.  
L: I think there is only one way to find out! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and check out my other works! You can even check out my tumblr page: hoffkk. Thanks!:)  
> P.S. I really hope that their friendship grows on the show and that their parents meet someday soon! SmoakNLance excites me so much! Besides, Captain Lance deserves a little lovin', don't you think? ;)


End file.
